


i need some guiding light

by truth_seeker_1789



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Archangel Gabriel (Supernatural), Gabriel (Supernatural) is Loki, Gabriel is Not Okay (Supernatural), Gabriel is So Done (Supernatural), Gen, POV Gabriel, Pre-Relationship, Random & Short, Reader Helps the Winchesters (Supernatural), Reader-Insert, Tags May Change, could be platonic or romantic, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21825925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truth_seeker_1789/pseuds/truth_seeker_1789
Summary: there was nothing in the entire cosmos worth fighting for.or was there?
Relationships: Gabriel (Supernatural) & Reader, Gabriel (Supernatural) & You, Gabriel (Supernatural)/Reader, Gabriel (Supernatural)/You
Comments: 6
Kudos: 55





	i need some guiding light

*

  
He had wandered for centuries.

  
Centuries spent living under the guise of a deity he was not, pretending to be more manipulative than he was meant to be, of being far more conniving and fearsome and ferocious-

As the centuries blurred together, as millennia morphed into one single breath, he started to lose track of where Gabriel had ended and where Loki began.

When the apocalypse was finally looming over all of them- Not the recurring cycle of Ragnarok- which he had had _nothing_ to do with the last three times _thank-you-very-much_ \- he found himself being forcefully dragged back into the drama of his family, helpless when faced with the inevitability of his original purpose.

The Archangel Gabriel, destined to toot his horn and call the battalions of the Host to arms, the heralding of a new era.

He loathed that destiny, despised the story his Father wanted him to play out.

A Father Who couldn't even stick around to reassure His own children when they needed Him most.

The Winchesters would not, could not, convince him to fight, nor would they ever truly convince him to choose a side.

No- Gabriel had no one left to fight for, nothing in the entire Universe, in the entire Cosmos, worth risking his own divinity and Pantheon for.

Except, perhaps, the curious, wide-eyed, stupefied soul peeking around Castiel's shoulders, watching warily as the Archangel paced restlessly within his fiery prison.

A single glance, the gentle press of his Grace in your general direction-

Your admiration and disbelief were enough to give him pause, your respectful recognition and humility in his presence enough to soften his tone, posture going lax as he nodded towards you in acknowledgement.

The bashful smile that greeted him in return- full of reverence and captivation and cordiality- was enough to convince him, a brilliant beacon of hope in epochs of despairing dread.

It was an innocent trust he knew he did not deserve, but it was enough to smother his resolve, offer his assent.

He would do what was necessary to end this war, to prevent whatever bloodshed he could, to help rip his Dad's script apart while avoiding his brothers as much as possible-

Because there was still someone who believed in him.

Whether it was for the Angel he had been or the god he had chosen to become-

You had faith in him.

He finally had something to fight for.

*

**Author's Note:**

> Been in a dry spell so decided to attempt some Song Sprints- basically you put your music on shuffle, pick a random character, and have only the course of that song to write up the basics of your short story. I did go back and edit this one a bit, and I'm debating on expanding the actual plot a little more in a second chapter, but honestly I'm pretty content with how it came out.
> 
> Song for the ArchPagan was "42" as performed by Mumford & Sons.
> 
> Thank you for reading.
> 
> Comments are love. Comments are life.


End file.
